1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel herbicidally active 6-(2-aminophenyl)picoline derivatives and to processes for preparation thereof. The present invention further provides for the use thereof as a herbicide, especially as a herbicide for selective control of weed plants in useful plant crops, and as a plant growth regulator alone or in combination with safeners and/or in a mixture with other herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from various documents that similarly substituted picoline derivatives have herbicidal and/or pesticidal properties:
WO 2001/51468 and WO 2006/062979 describe herbicidally active derivatives of picolinic acids. In contrast to the present invention, however, these compounds do not bear a phenyl substituent in the 6 position.
WO 2003/011853, WO 2007/082098, WO 2007/092184 and WO 2009/046090 likewise describe herbicidally active, differently substituted 6-phenylpicolinates. In contrast to the present invention, however, these documents do not disclose any 6-(2-aminophenyl)-substituted picolinates.
WO 2010/099279 discloses exclusively N-alkoxyamide derivatives of 6-phenyl-substituted picolinic acids. The prior art, however, does not disclose any 6-(2-aminophenyl)-substituted picolinic acid derivatives.
WO 2010/060581 discloses 6-phenylpicolinates and the use thereof as herbicides.
In contrast to the present invention, accordingly, none of the documents cited describes picolinic acids or picolinic esters which have an unsubstituted amino group in the 2 position on the aryl substituent.
The active ingredients known from the documents cited above have disadvantages in use, for example that they have (a) zero or else only inadequate herbicidal action against weed plants, (b) too narrow a spectrum of weed plants controlled, or (c) too low a selectivity in useful plant crops.
It is therefore desirable to provide chemical active ingredients which can be used with advantages as herbicides or plant growth regulators.